1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of data processing technology, there have been increasing opportunities for users to access a large amount of data. For example, there have been increasing opportunities for users to watch a large amount of content data, such as content data shot by a digital still camera or a digital video camera and content data of a television broadcast program recorded by a video recorder. For example, if there is a large amount of content data shot by a video camera, a user may sometimes want to select and reproduce only desired content data from the large amount of content data.
As a user interface for data selection, a system has been commonly used in the past which displays a list of data identification information items (e.g., file names and thumbnail images) in a selection area, such as a list box and a window, to allow a user to specify a desired data item from the list (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-295236, for example).